lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Go Back to LU...
A few days ago I decided I wanted to see if LU could be recreated. My plan was to copy the files and edit them so I could play single player. I called up LEGO, and surprisingly, they still had someone working in the LU office. This made me uncomfortable for a little bit, but I'm sure he was just there because of constant calls to LEGO from little kids asking to reopen it. The man seemed nice, and we had a conversation for a little bit about if LEGO still had rights to the game. He said that they did, which is when I asked my next question. "Would it be legal for me to edit my LU files so I could play it in single-player?" There was an eerie moment of silence. He took a few moments and finally said, "Please don't." It was a startling response, not because of what he said, but how he said it. He didn't say it as if it was something that the company wouldn't allow, but he had a shakiness in his voice that made it sound like a desperate plea. Curious, I pressed on. I asked him again if doing it would be legal, and his response was even more startling than the last time. "It's legal if you do it, but for your own sake don't do it. There is a reason we closed the game." I was startled, his voice was desperate and pleading now, and so I simply told him that if it wasn't illegal, I would try it. The man sighed, as if he knew he couldn't persuade me, and said: "Very well then, just be careful." Again I was shocked, but I thanked him and then hung up. I was shocked, almost terrified at his warning and so for several days I didn't even consider the idea of making my trying to play. But curiosity overtook me, and I decided I had to see for myself. I opened the files and began to code and edit the game. I took out some multi-player functions to prevent lag, gave myself mod commands, and opened all worlds, so I had a free range of the game. When I was finally done, I opened up my game. The loading screen was a lot different than normal, all I could see was a white bar, with no X button in the corner. The only option was to press PLAY. I clicked it and began my game. I started out with the friendly little welcome screen, and the classic theme music. The animations were normal, all except for the fact that there was static at random points. I didn't need an account to play, so I just began the character creation. I made my character the same as he was in LU. I went through the worlds, and skipped a lot of the stuff. I went ahead and did all the usual stuff. I stayed away from some of the darker worlds because of the warning I got earlier, but I started to go off to them, and there wasn't any problem.The static continued. And it started to get more vivid. It was as if it was thickening. It bothered me a bit, but I got used to it. LU was a blast, and I enjoyed this game and all the nostalgia it gave me. I decided eventually to head to some of the unopened worlds, and all of them were epic! A castle world and a Lava planet were some of the major ones I went to, but there were some smaller ones too, like Nexus City and an Arctic Warzone. Things started to get strange at Nexus Tower however. I began to get more and more static when I went to it, and strange chat messages appeared sometimes. It appeared as if I had gotten a chat from a friend, and when I looked at it, the message came from someone by the name of b100dyb0b, like a messed up version of the classic friendly minifigure. I was startled, and I was debating weather or not to stop playing. I decided against it and continued. I read the message, and all it said was this. "I warned you!" I jumped back, and almost shut the computer off. I wish I had, but again curiosity overtook me and I kept playing. About two minutes after getting that message the static got worse than ever. I couldn't even see my own character. But in the middle of the static was a pair of glowing red eyes, that stared at me, and as the static began to fade I saw Bob's face, but extremely realistic, as if someone's face had been glued on to a minifigure. He started laughing, and I appeared in Duke Exeter's war room, where the leaders of the Nexus Force were sitting on the ground around a pentagram. The room was dark, and a flickering light affect made the creepiness even worse. All of the Nexus force leaders were staring at me, their faces just as realistic as Bob's. The started chanting, and unlike the voices used in the game, these voices were edited with a voice changer, like someone on TV wanted their voice hidden. I kept trying to turn it off, but It just didn't work. I was stuck listening to this chant when the static came on again. I saw Bob again, laughing as if they recorded a maniac in an asylum. The screen went black, and it then changed back to a picture of my minifigure strapped down to an operating table. His face was even worse than the other ones, it almost looked..... it looked like me. I was freaked out now, and I kept trying to turn it off, but nothing seemed to work. My character just sat there, and began crying in a very realistic voice. His scream was louder now, and I just sat there helpless as he started yelling. "YOU DID THIS TOO ME!" I puked on the floor, I was sickened. His yells grew, and finally stopped. He fell back on the table, and died. I thought this horrible thing was over, when he jumped at the screen and yelled one last thing. "YOU'RE NEXT!!!" I screamed and shut off my game, this time it worked. I was breathing heavily now, my heart racing. I will still never forget that moment, that horrible thing he said. The part that struck me most, was that this game was for kids. Why was this in here? How did this even happen to a kids game?! WHY IS THIS IN THE GAME, WHY THEY PUT THAT THERE TO CLOSE THE GAME!?!?!? My mind raced, I started screaming, and finally my crying and hysteria ended. But I will never forget what he said. After he said you're next, I could swear that I heard him whisper my name.